


When Bucky's Away...

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Two for One: A Stucky x Reader Polyamorous Series [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Videoing Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You and Steve spend some quality time together while Bucky’s gone for the day.





	When Bucky's Away...

“Hey,” you mumbled, stepping in front of Steve and waving.

He stepped back from the heavy bag, brushed the hair off of his forehead, and wiped the sweat from his brow. “Hey, doll,” he smiled. “Where’s Buck?”

“He and Nat went into the city to see Tony,” you answered. “Something about some new tech for his arm?”

“Speaking of arms, how’s your shoulder?” he asked, nodding toward the shoulder that had caught the bullet.

You rotated your left shoulder, grimacing at the stiffness you felt there. “Okay,” you shrugged. “Hurts every now and then, but it’s coming along.” It had been over a month since you’d been shot. Rehab was going slow and you were still on desk duty, until Steve deemed you fit to return to duty.

“Come here,” he said. “Throw a few punches, let me see how it looks.”

“I already went to the physical therapist today, Steve,” you explained. “I’m good.”

Steve just held out his hand, his gaze intent and focused. He didn’t have to speak, you recognized the look on his face, a look that told you he wasn’t asking, he was ordering you to do as he said. A knot of need twisted deep in your gut. Steve had that effect on you.

After a few seconds, you reached out and took his hand, letting him pull you in front of the heavy bag. He stepped up behind you, his hands on your hips, his chest against your back. He dropped a kiss to the spot where your shoulder and neck met, his way of reassuring you. He pulled himself to his full height, one hand still on your hip, his breath warm against the back of your neck.

“Throw a few,” he ordered, pointing at the heavy bag.

“Steve -” you sighed.

“Now.” His tone left no room for argument.

“Yes, sir,” you replied, raising your hands and halfheartedly slamming one fist into the bag.

“Again,” he said. “Harder.”

You threw another punch, harder this time, a jolt of not-that-bad pain shooting through your shoulder. You grumbled under your breath, adjusted your stance, and did it again. It didn’t hurt as much the second time, so you did it and again, until the bag was swinging lightly on its chain.

“That’s it, doll,” Steve murmured in your ear, his voice sending a jolt of heat straight into your gut. He sidled around you, his fingers trailing along your back, more heat working its way into you. He told hold of the bag and held it in place, his crystal blue gaze drilling into you.

“Let’s go,” he said. “Show me what you’ve got.”

You peeled off your sweatshirt -  well, Bucky’s or Steve’s sweatshirt, you weren’t sure which - and dropped it on the floor. You locked eyes with Steve and let loose, fists flying, slamming into the bag over and over. You were breathing in through your nose and out through your mouth, working muscles that hadn’t been worked in weeks, grunting when one of the blows to the bag made your shoulder ache. Over and over, Steve encouraging you, pushing you, forcing you to work through the pain, until you pushed away from the bag with a loud groan and dropped to your ass on the floor.

“Enough,” you muttered, digging your fingers into your shoulder, right where the bullet had entered, groaning at the ache you felt there. It wasn’t a bad ache, it was a good ache, one of those ‘it’s healing’ aches, but it still hurt. You flopped back on the mat behind you, your arm over your eyes. “You’re killing me, Rogers.”

Steve lowered himself to the floor, hovering over you, one hand on either side of your head, his nose sliding along yours, his lips brushing against yours. “Mmmm, you did great.” He kissed the corner of your mouth. “You okay?”

“I’m sore,” you whispered, one hand tangling in Steve’s hair, pulling him down to kiss you. “And I could use a shower.”

Steve moved fast, scooping you off the floor and throwing you over his shoulder. He strode purposefully out of the gym and down the hall, pushing open Bucky’s recently fixed bedroom door, slamming it closed behind him. He set you on your feet and pulled you into his arms, his lips all over you, tugging at the t-shirt you were wearing, yanking it over your head, throwing it aside. He shoved his hands into your sweatpants, pushing them down your legs.

“Why are we in Bucky’s room?” you inquired when he finally released you. You thought you might have an idea why, but you wanted to hear it from Steve’s lips.

“Payback,” he smirked.

You couldn’t help but giggle. “I’ll go start the shower,” you grinned, reluctantly removing yourself from Steve’s arms. “You get out of those clothes.”

Steve nodded and began stripping off his workout clothes, tossing them in Bucky’s hamper, while you went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, adjusting the water temperature until it was perfect, just the way you liked it, just the way Steve liked it. You stepped inside, letting the water wash over you, your eye on the door, rubbing soap from the bottle of body wash over yourself.

You couldn’t keep from staring at Steve as he entered the bathroom. He was one of the most beautiful men you’d ever seen - along with Bucky - though you knew he didn’t see himself the way you did. Your eyes traced his broad shoulders, down his pecs, to his perfectly sculpted abs, his narrow waist, his thick thighs, his half hard cock swinging between his legs. His cerulean blue eyes flashed black with lust as he stared at you through the glass of the shower doors. He set his phone on the counter by the sink before he stepped inside, pulled you into his arms, and leaned against the tile wall, his huge hands cupping your ass.

He kissed you, sighing into your mouth as you ran your soapy hands over his arms and chest, cleaning the sweat from his body. The kiss deepened as you moved down his stomach, taking hold of his cock, easily sliding your hand up and down his rapidly hardening shaft, aided by the soap. When your hand slid down his shaft, your fingers gently caressing his balls, Steve growled low in the back of his throat, a feral sound that made your blood boil.

He put his hands on your waist, squeezing gently, sliding them up your sides, his thumbs just brushing across your nipples as he cupped your breasts, drawing a moan from you. He grabbed your arms, took both of your hands in one of his, and pulled them over your head. He spun you around, your chin caught between his thumb and forefinger, your head against the wall. He pressed his body flush against yours and caught your lower lip between his teeth, tugging at it until you were whimpering with need.

His cock was trapped between your wet bodies, hard, thick, throbbing, his desire for you obvious. You moaned into his mouth as he pushed open your legs and his thick thigh rubbed against your aching pussy. You ground yourself against his leg, desperate for some kind of friction.

Steve dropped his head, his lips on your pulse point, sucking greedily. His fingers drifted down your stomach, cupping your sex, two fingers easing into you, pumping slowly in and out, stretching you open, his thumb pressed to your clit, rubbing in tight, even circles. You were gasping and squirming, grinding down on his fingers, your body responding to his touch, winding you tighter and tighter as you moved closer to your climax.

“Steve, honey,” you moaned, “I’m gonna come.”

“Not yet, doll,” Steve growled. “Not until I say.”

“Yes, sir,” you moaned.

Steve put your hands on the wall, his lips on your neck. His cock teased at your entrance, slowing sliding into you, inch by perfect inch, filling you completely. His hands ran up and down your back as he thrust into you, finally resting them on your shoulders.

You braced your hands against the wall, pushing back against him as he buried himself deep inside of you. The sounds of wet bodies sliding against each other, your moans and his deep growls filled the shower as the steam billowed around you, the sensations overwhelming you.

Steve’s hands slid around your waist, his fingers drifting down your stomach, easily finding your clit, caressing it as he slammed into you, burying himself deep inside of you. Every drag of his cock brushed against your sweet spot, every tap of his finger against your clit had you keening, begging him to let you come.

“Please, Steve,” you moaned. “Please let me come, please baby.”

“Mmm, you’ve been so good, doll,” he murmured in your ear, “such a good girl. You can come.” He thrust into you, hard and deep, your walls tightening around him, pulling a loud groan out of him and a gasp of pleasure from you, your entire body tensing as the orgasm rolled through you.

“Fuck, doll,” he growled, his fingers tightening on your waist as he dragged you backwards, pumping so hard and so fast you thought you might come apart. One final time he yanked you back against him, holding you tight as he came, his cock pulsing inside you.

Steve held you against his chest, his lips roaming over the back of your neck and shoulders, his hands roaming over your body, gently massaging you. You laid your head back on his shoulder, smiling up at him. He pressed a kiss to your cheek.

You glanced over his shoulder at his phone propped up on the bathroom counter, the light in the corner flashing, then back at him, one eyebrow raised.

“What did you do?” you asked.

“I told you,” he grinned. “Payback. Who’s missing out now?” He leaned over you, kissing you tenderly.

“Bucky’s gonna kill you,” you laughed.

“Come on, the water’s getting cold,” he chuckled. “Let’s get out. Try out those new sheets on Buck’s bed.”

 


End file.
